In the prior art, various types of folding or collapsible tablet and tray assemblies have been designed for use with wheelchairs, invalid chairs, high chairs and classroom chairs. A typical tablet arm or tray assembly includes a table arm or tray which is collapsible from a horizontal use position to a vertical storage position alongside the wheelchair or other type of chair. The tablet arm or tray serves as a desk or work surface in its horizontal use position.
A drawback of the tablet arm and tray assemblies of the prior art is that such an assembly has been limited in use only to the particular type of chair for which it was designed. For example, the collapsible tablet arm assemblies for wheelchairs have not been readily adaptable for use with invalid chairs or motorized three-wheeled scooters. Also, the collapsible tablet arm assemblies designed for high chairs and classroom chairs have not been readily adaptable for use with wheelchairs and other mobile aids for patients or handicapped persons.
Wheelchairs usually include a large pair of rear drive wheels which are manually turned by the person seated in the wheelchair or driven by a motor mounted on the wheelchair. To be adaptable for use with such wheelchairs, a tablet arm or tray assembly must avoid interference with the operation of the wheelchair when collapsed into its storage position.
In the case of a manually operated wheelchair, a collapsible tablet arm assembly must not interfere with the ability of the person sitting in the wheelchair to operate the large rear drive wheels when the tablet arm assembly is moved to its vertical storage position. Similarly, in the case of a motorized or power wheelchair, the collapsible tablet arm assembly must not interfere with the ability of the person sitting in the wheelchair to operate the wheelchair power controls when the tablet arm assembly is moved to its vertical storage position. Also, in the case of three-wheel power scooters, the collapsible tablet arm assembly must not interfere with the steering handle or tiller when the tablet arm assembly is placed its vertical storage position. Thus, it is desirable to provide a collapsible tablet arm assembly which is conveniently usable with all types of mobile aids including manual wheelchairs, power wheelchairs, and three-wheel scooters.